


Идеальное сочетание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Они идеально сочетались, как хуй и пизда.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fit Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638459) by [VisceralComa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa). 



— Ты знаешь, что ты тот ещё хуй?

— А ты — пизда. Идеальное сочетание, тебе не кажется? — Джонни ухмыльнулся, и окружающие Ви предметы слегка размылись. Не то, чтобы он действительно мог таким образом влиять на мир вокруг неё. Единственный раз, когда он мог что-то сделать, произошёл в момент перехвата контроля над телом. И будь Ви проклята, если когда-нибудь снова позволит ему это.

— Иди в жопу, — она усмехнулась в ответ и направилась к машине. В которой, конечно же, уже сидел Сильверхэнд. Сначала на водительском месте, затем — когда она проскользнула внутрь — на пассажирском.

— Отличный вид, — прокомментировал Джонни, как только дверь захлопнулась.

— Что? — Ви не смотрела на него, но чувствовала, как его взгляд блуждает по её телу. Как всегда. Он всякий раз пробегался неоднозначным взглядом по её спине и заднице, когда скучал.

Джонни ничего не ответил, поэтому Ви на секунду отвела взгляд от дороги и встретилась с самодовольной ухмылкой и приподнятой бровью.

Она отвлеклась на него дольше, чем следовало бы, и раздражённо скрипнула зубами.

— Застываешь от моего взгляда, Ви?

— Заткнись, блядь, — прорычала она.

— Или, может быть, на тебе сказывается воздержание после того, как Джеки…

— Назови его грёбаное имя ещё раз, и я обнулю нас обоих, — Ви вскипела, схватившись за оружие, и включила автопилот. Это была пиратская копия программного обеспечения, но и она неплохо работала.

— Ты не сможешь, — Джонни рассмеялся.

— Проверим? — она зашипела, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

В машине было тихо, если не считать шума двигателя и слабого бормотания радио. Выражение лица Джонни стало серьёзным, он наклонился вперёд, и Ви напряглась, когда его рука легла на её собственную, сплетая пальцы.

— Ну, давай, — ядовито прошептал он, и от его голоса по её позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, — спусти курок, — он нажал на её палец, заставив почувствовать электрический импульс.

Ви отдёрнула руку от пистолета и, тяжело дыша, отстранилась от Джонни. Его смех звучал издевательски, но, похоже, он веселился от души.

— Все вы, корпораты, одинаковые, — усмехнулся он.

— Я не…

— Даже будучи бывшими, так сильно хотите вернуться в «высшую лигу», что готовы совать к себе в башку неизвестные чипы. Играете с опасностью, думая, что сможете обмануть смерть. Посмотри на себя, ты сейчас чуть не обоссалась, — Джонни закурил голографическую сигарету, — даже когда ты угрожаешь убить себя, ты несерьёзна. Одно лишь позерство и фальшь — так делают все, страдающие от недостатка внимания. Мне не нужно подключаться к твоим нейронным каналам, чтобы увидеть это, — и вновь усмехнулся, — тебя легко читать, Ви. Возможно, поэтому тебя выкинули. Какая польза от корпоратки, у которой всё на физиономии написано? Такие годятся только для лизания вышестоящих задниц, — он выпустил дым ей в лицо.

Ви бросила на него сердитый взгляд, не в силах ответить или сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что Джонни был прав. Она убрала пистолет.

И снова воцарилась тишина. Джонни по привычке продолжал курить. Ви выключила автопилот, взяв машину под своё управление, и завела двигатель, заглушая смешки Сильверхэнда.


	2. Chapter 2

После неудачной попытки Ви доказать, что она готова вышибить себе мозги, лишь бы избавиться от него, Джонни, казалось, держался от неё подальше. По крайней мере, первые несколько дней.

Ви привыкла к его почти регулярному присутствию. Он стоял рядом, когда она общалась с людьми, комментировал разоблачения корпораций, опровергал теории заговора, а иногда просто пел песни — узнаваемые и не очень.

Некоторые из песен по-ублюдски застревали в голове. Джонни вообще впечатлял своим творчеством, даже если его тексты были в основном про уничтожение мира в пламени славы.

Тишина и его отсутствие казались долгожданным облегчением… поначалу. Однако вскоре Ви стала одолевать нервозность, которую она отказывалась показывать. Это ж насколько сильно Сильверхэнд въелся в само её существо, чтобы доводить до подобного.

Так она и продолжала делать вид, как будто не скучает, не крутит головой в его поисках при ближайшем искажении или сбое.

Грёбаный Джонни, должно быть, тихонько смеялся над тем, как она нервничает. Но Ви стискивала зубы и продолжала работать, пока наконец не достигла точки кипения.

Это случилось после выполнения важного задания от Вакако. Ви вернулась домой только на рассвете, напряжённая, в грязи и крови. Не то чтобы она испытывала брезгливость — очень часто вообще долго тянула с принятием душа, обходясь влажными салфетками. А теперь и вовсе боялась внезапного появления Джонни. Обычно он уважал её личные границы, когда дело касалось мытья, но после их последнего взаимодействия… Ви не была уверена, что он сдержится.

Она не видела его в своей квартире, не чувствовала пристального взгляда. Было чертовски тихо, и от этой тишины волоски на затылке вставали дыбом.

— Сильверхэнд, — позвала она. Ответа не последовало.

— Сильверхэнд, ты тут? — Ви огляделась, обошла гостиную и спальню. — Прекрати эти блядские прятки… — Ей не очень-то хотелось его искать, но иногда Джонни отвечал, если она звала его так, будто он находился в соседней комнате.

— Джонни, помоги мне…

— Чем? — спросил он, появившись у самого её уха.

Ви обернулась и впилась в него взглядом.

Он обошёл её, внимательно разглядывая.

— Опять нервничаешь. Потому что тебя задели? — коснулся раны от пули, которую ей пришлось прижечь.

— Я собираюсь в душ. Помни о нашей договорённости, ладно? — проигнорировав его вопрос, она направилась за полотенцем.

— Какой договорённости? — хмыкнул Джонни.

— Договорённости, согласно которой ты будешь уважать мои личные границы. То есть, ты всегда это делал, просто не забывай.

— Ну так если делал, почему ты снова об этом напоминаешь? — он снял авиаторы и протёр их, избавляя от ненастоящих пятен.

Ви напряглась, но заставила себя улыбнуться.

— Просто хотела развеселить и убедиться, что подглядывать ты не будешь.

— Что-то нихуя не весело, — Джонни вздохнул и закатил глаза на раздражённое шипение Ви, — ладно-ладно. Не подглядывать — я помню.

Она не ответила, не позволила ему сказать что-либо ещё — просто захлопнула дверь в ванную комнату.

И, к своему сожалению, пропустила предвкушающую ухмылку на его лице.


End file.
